CG25 Y is for Yours Always
by Miz Em
Summary: Summer 2007 Alphabet challenge at the Numb3rs Forum. Sequel to N is for Nova. AU, after Janus List.  This is number 25, only one more to go!  Q is for Quagmire is the 1st in the series. There will be no further updates to this piece.


Summer 2007 Alphabet challenge at the Numb3rs Forum. Sequel to N is for Nova. AU, after Janus List. This is number 25, only one left to go! Q is for Quagmire is the 1st in the series. There will be no further updates to this piece.

--

"Are you alright?" Fiona asked gently, slipping her hand into Luke's as they snuggled together in his living room. Colby had filled Fiona and Steele in on Luke's time with Jiang in the few minutes that they had spent alone with him. Fiona could see no sign of the flatness in his eyes, or of the deadiness that Colby had said he'd seen. But she wasn't sure how much of it would affect Luke psychologically, now that it was all over.

"I'm not sure," Luke said slowly. "I think it will take a while." He looked at her and smiled bitterly. "It might even take some psychological counseling."

But Fiona's heart soared at that comment. If he was open to it, then she was sure that he would heal. She brought his had to her cheek, holding it there for a moment, then brought it down so she could slide the wedding band back on his finger. She looked up at him.

He gazed at the ring on his finger in wonder, then turned to meet her eyes. Smiling tenderly at her, he said, "I missed having that there." He laughed softly. "I hadn't had it on all that long, but I missed having it there."

She grinned, delighted to hear his laugh. Then groaned when his cell rang.

"What?" Luke was half out of his seat at what he heard on the phone. "I'll meet you at her place," he said tersely. "Come on, Fiona. We have to go to Hannah's," he told her as he hung up.

"What happened?" Fiona asked, startled.

"Melanie called Hannah. She didn't realize she wasn't supposed to and Hannah showed up at the hospital. Colby couldn't deal with it. Sean's with her now, he's taking her home." Luke was tense. "I have to do something."

Fiona smiled tenderly, Luke loved those two like his own. "She's going to be alright, Luke, she's stronger than any of you think."

"I'm sure you're right, but..." Luke trailed off, unable to voice that he felt responsible.

But Fiona knew. She laced her hand in his as they raced to Hannah's.

--

"I'm alright," Hannah told them with a mixture of sadness and exasperation. "Really, I am. I was just shocked and upset. I wasn't prepared for it. But I am now. I'll talk to Megan, find out what I need to do."

_I knew it._ Fiona was proud of Hannah. "Just let me know if you need me, Hannah," she told her. Then she sat back in amusement as she watched the men fuss over her. She almost laughed aloud when Hannah pushed Sean impatiently away. And if it hadn't been for the hurt look in his eyes, she certainly would have.

"Sean means well, Hannah," Fiona chided.

"I know," Hannah sighed. "I'm sorry, Sean."

He touched her cheek gently, unable to stay upset at her for long.

But Fiona knew Luke wanted some time alone with Hannah, and she made an excuse to pull Sean away for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry, Hannah," Luke said softly. He had been suffering from the pain he could see in her eyes.

"Why?" she asked in some surprise, "It's not like it's your fault."

"I feel responsible," he told her. "I can't tell you the details, but the man who did this to Colby was showing off, to me." He choked, unable to continue.

"Oh, Luke," she said quietly, reaching for his hand. "That still doesn't make it your fault. You got him out, didn't you? And he made you proud, didn't he? He's still in one piece, and I'll get him back, one way or another. That's just the nature of the job."

He pulled her into his arms and hugged her. "We'll be right here for you until he's fully healed."

"I know," Hannah said softly. "Thank you."

--

Colby woke up next morning to find Luke watching over him. He struggled for a smile. "What does your wife think of you spending time here with me?"

Luke smiled at the quip, it was an encouraging sign. "Fiona just left to get us something to eat."

Sighing, Colby struggled to sit up. He smiled when Luke came over to help him. "I have to depend on myself sometime, Pops."

Pleased at Colby's use of the affectionate nickname, Luke grinned at him, "All in good time, son."

Colby eyed Luke for a minute.

"What is it?"

"Are you alright, Luke?"

Luke thought his heart would break at the question. Hospitalized for torture and suffering God only knows what, and Colby's question was for his welfare. "I'll get there, Colby," Luke told him, a sheen of tears in his eyes.

Colby closed his eyes, "I just remember that you looked like Death. And I can't get Jiang's screaming out of my head."

"I'm sorry," Luke said, pain shooting through his heart.

"I hope you never have to do that again," Colby opened his eyes and met Luke's steadily. "I love you, Pops, and I don't want to lose you."

The tears fell unheeded as Luke clasped Colby's hand. Colby, the son of his heart.

--

Several days later, Colby asked to see Hannah. Nervously, he also asked Luke to stay in the room with him. 

Smiling a little sadly at Colby's trepidation, Luke, nevertheless, did as he asked.

But the moment Hannah stepped into the hospital room, Colby knew it would be alright. Tears filled his eyes as he held his arms out to her. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I just wasn't ready."

"I know," Hannah soothed him. "I talked to Megan, and she explained some things to me. She says you might have nightmares from it."

Colby smiled a little bitterly, he'd already had them.

"We'll fight the nightmares together," she told him.

Unnoticed, Luke slipped out of the hospital room to give them a little privacy, though he stayed close by in case he was needed.

"I need to tell you some of it," Colby said quietly. "It's not going to be pretty. But I need to talk about it, and I need to explain some of my reactions."

"I'm listening." Gently, Hannah slipped her hand under his. Megan had told her that it might take time before he was open to even simple gestures of affection, so her heart soared when his fingers curled around hers. 

"I was tortured."

The simple statement broke her heart, and she couldn't help the tears that sprang to her eyes and rolled unheeded down her cheeks.

Gently, Colby reached a hand up to brush the tears away. "I suppose in the scheme of things, the physical abuse wasn't as bad as some fights I've been in." He smiled faintly when she rolled her eyes. "It's the psychological component that brought me to my knees." Colby paused, struggling to put his feelings in words. "He touched me. And it repelled me. Chilled me. Frightened me more than I thought possible."

"Oh, Colby," Hannah said sadly. _Will I ever be able to touch him again?_

He touched her cheek tenderly, "The psychiatrist says it will take a while before I'm comfortable with anyone's touch, but I will eventually be able to discern your touch before my mind rebels against it. Better be soon, right?" He tried for a cocky grin, and mostly succeeded.

Hannah choked out a laugh. She knew he needed assurance. "I'm sure it won't take long at all."

He sighed. "It's good to have you here, sweetheart." Slowly, he pulled her close, pausing awkwardly when he finally had her against his chest. Then he relaxed when his mind accepted the closeness.

And Hannah's heart soared again.

--

"Steele," Warren greeted him somberly when Steele stepped into the Oval Office.

"Mr. President," Steele said warily. He nodded a greeting to Bryan Kaplan, the White House Chief of Staff.

"I want to thank you and your agency, particularly the men who went on those missions, for averting a world war by disarming those missile guidance missions."

_But? I hear a but coming._ Steele's heart was heavy.

"But I think the time has come to disband the agency," Warren said heavily. He looked at Steele with sympathy when he sighed.

"Mr. President," Steele said slowly, "I must admit that the thought had crossed my mind several times in the last few months."

Warren looked relieved, "I'm glad you agree. Please assure your agents that a place will be found for them, in the federal agency or even local law enforcement agency, of their choosing. Bryan and I will see to that personally if there are any issues."

"Thank you," Steele answered gratefully. They had worked long and hard, and Steele was glad that the President at least appreciated it. He saw the President hesitate and frowned, "What's wrong, sir?"

Warren glanced at Kaplan, who said quietly, "We've had a storm of protests from China and Russia. We're managing to fend them off, twisting their arms with the aborted missile launch initiations. They're claiming that those were accidental, but they've quieted down."

"Then what seems to be the problem?"

"Just the body count," Warren told him. He looked a little sick as he continued, "A high ranking former KGB agent was found dead in the Russian missile site. We couldn't explain that. There were twelve soldiers killed on Sainte Antoine, assassinated, the Chinese say. And one man was tortured. He bled to death." Warren swallowed convulsively at the thought. "But the four guard dogs were fine, just suffering after effects from the tranquilizers."

Steele had to smother a small smile at the last comment. It was just like Luke to worry about the welfare of the animals. But he sighed. This was where he and the President differed. To him, the collateral damage on the missions had been very low. The suffering that Colby endured had been a far higher cost to him. But he said nothing. There was nothing to say, after all the agency was to be disbanded. None of it mattered anymore.

"One word of warning, Spencer has been saying that it wasn't quite over. That he had one last plan in place that hasn't played out. No one has taken him seriously but I'm loath to underestimate him. I can only hope that it isn't on as grand a scale as his other plans have been," Kaplan told Steele.

Steele frowned at the news. He would have to warn everyone to guard against it.

The silence stretched. Finally, Warren said softly, "Nevertheless, I appreciate your dedication, and the dedication of your agents."

"Thank you, sir."

"Good luck."

--

"Luke," John Breston said quietly at the doorway to Luke's office at the restaurant. He hesitated when Luke glanced up and met his eyes. "Danny said you'd quit and was running this restaurant."

Luke smiled faintly. "I took it over from my mother some years back."

John grinned at the memory, "She always was a fabulous cook."

"Why are you here, John?" Luke asked curiously when John fell silent.

Sighing, Breston replied, "To apologize, I suppose." He met Luke's eyes and paused as though he was struggling to put something in words. "While I still believe that you and Danny shouldn't have taken matters into your own hands, I think I could have been more supportive. Certainly less dismissive. And I should definitely have believed that our Dads couldn't have done what everyone claimed they had done." He squirmed a little under Luke's impassive gaze.

Luke got up. "I don't think you owe me an apology. You might owe one to our Dads, but not to me." He came forward and held his hand out. "I've missed your friendship, John."

Relieved, John reached and grabbed Luke's hand then yanked him into a bear hug. Luke laughed and returned the hug. "I've missed you more than I could say," John whispered.

--

"Donnie, I think we should have a little get-together for everyone," Alan said one evening. "It's been a month since Colby got out of the hospital. I think it's time we celebrated."

Don looked at his father for a long moment. He had worked many cases in the month since he came back from the mission with Sean. And though he would never willingly admit it, he'd missed working with the DDFS agents. "Yeah, Dad, I think that's a great idea. I think we should have it in a park though. Sean says Colby seems to do better outdoors."

Alan smiled to himself at Don's reference to Sean but he didn't comment on it. "Alright, that sounds good to me. Just not the park where I was shot."

That broke Don's heart, but he nodded in agreement.

--

There was laughter when Luke and Fiona showed up with packages from _Les Trois Marches_.

"What _is_ your fixation with that place?" Don asked, laughing.

"He owns it," Sean told him with a smirk. "Doesn't the FBI teach you deductive reasoning?"

Don aimed a beer at Sean, who caught it easily and laughed.

"Donnie," Alan said in exasperation. "Stop throwing things at people."

"I don't know why you think he'll stop," Charlie told him as he passed; snagging a nacho from the plate his father was holding as he went by. "He still throws things at me."

Luke grinned; he loved listening to the brothers' banter.

"So, are you running the restaurant full time now?" Megan asked curiously. "What are you doing, Fiona?"

"Yes, he's running the restaurant full-time now," Fiona told her. She laughed, "He had the gall to tell me he didn't want me to work."

Luke winced at the jeers from the women in the group, "Seemed like a good idea at the time," he protested.

Steele laughed, "He still has a lot to learn." The scowl that Luke directed at him only made him laugh harder.

"So, I decided to become a partner in Hannah's store," Fiona told Megan proudly. "Hannah lets me shop for rough and uncut stones." Fiona smiled to herself. It had been Luke's way of ensuring Colby and Hannah's financial stability. He knew they would be too proud to accept any sort of financial assistance from anyone, but this way, he could contribute and not ruffle any feathers. It was one of the things she adored about her husband.

Hannah laughed, "She says 'let' like I really have a choice. She does have an excellent eye though." She was snuggled happily in Colby's arms. Her touch, her nearness, had become natural to him once more.

Colby was quieter, and was physically back in shape. He was still wary when people got close to him but he was mostly back to normal. Even the nightmares had abated.

"Where's Melanie, Sean?" Colby asked him quietly, when the two of them were alone.

Sean winced. "She broke up with me over a month ago," he told Colby softly. "She saw me trying to comfort Hannah when she came running out of your room." He held his hands up when Colby frowned. "Don't start, please."

Colby sighed, "I won't. I'm sorry about Melanie."

"I guess it was just a matter of time," Sean said ruefully.

"Is that why you hardly ever visit us?" Colby asked. He sighed again when Sean nodded. "Don't do that," he said softly, "I'm still your friend, aren't I?"

"Brothers in arms," Sean told him. His voice shook a little.

"Then stop by once in a while."

Sean smiled, "I will."

"So what's happening with DDFS, Steele?" Don asked him curiously.

"You can call me Dan if you like," he said softly, "Steele was really just for DDFS. I'm Dan Breston again." At Don's raised brow, he said quietly, "The President disbanded the DDFS. We all thought it best. The need for an agency like the DDFS has passed."

"What's going to happen to all the DDFS agents?" Alan asked, concerned.

"The President has offered a position in the agency of their choosing," Steele told him. "We just got everything settled about closing the agency a few days ago. We'll start placing the agents in other federal agencies in the next few weeks."

Don asked quickly, "Any chance I can get Colby back on my team?"

Colby looked at him, startled, as David let out a cheer. "Do you really want me back?"

"I really want you back," Don said quietly.

"If that's what Colby wants as well, then it can be arranged," Dan told him. He glanced at Colby, and knew from the brilliant smile on his face, that they were both going to get their wish. He grinned; glad that something would work out the way Colby wanted.

"When's the wedding?" Amita teased Hannah.

Colby smiled at the happiness in Hannah's face. They had decided on a date for the wedding just the other day. He remembered her surprise and delight when he had brought it up. He knew she had taken it as yet another sign that he was healing.

Laughing, the women began to talk about the upcoming wedding while the men moved away with a shudder. Hannah was standing, talking about the wedding dress she had in mind, when Fiona frowned. 

"Hannah, sit down."

Hannah looked at her in surprise, but sat quickly.

Fiona reached for her gun, but her gun wasn't there, she'd stopped carrying one after they left DDFS.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked sharply.

"Someone, in the trees."

Colby got up quickly, his gun already drawn. He was never without one now. He headed towards the trees with Don and David right behind him.

Fiona screamed, "No! Everyone get down!"

Shots were fired. Colby, David, and Don returned fire. Then there was silence. Colby spun around when Fiona screamed Hannah's name. He saw Luke positioned protectively in front of Alan Eppes, then realized with horror that Sean was sprawled over Hannah.

He ran towards them. "Hannah! Sean! No!" he said hoarsely. Then he screamed, "Someone get an ambulance!" But the blood from the bullet wound in Sean's back was already spreading.

Hannah was weeping, "Sean, hold on, please. The ambulance is on its way."

In her arms, Sean raised his head to her and whispered, "Love you... always..."

"I didn't know. Oh, God, Colby, I didn't know! Sean, hold on, please," Hannah pleaded with him. She leaned back against Colby, sobbing.

But the light slowly faded from Sean's blue eyes. His head fell back against her chest, and he was still.

--

A/N: I'm sorry. I had to do it. :-(


End file.
